


Papyrus' Promise

by Woolywitch



Series: Two Lost Brothers [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Family Fluff, Fluff, Papyrus is like 12, Sans is asleap through the whole god dam story, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, talk about lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolywitch/pseuds/Woolywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus makes a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papyrus' Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for 200 comments on TLB! 
> 
> I could not pick one prompt so I did them both!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sans was hurt...

 

again.

 

He was such an idiot.

 

Papyrus couldn't figure out how his brother managed to keep his job when he was so clearly incompetent. Well it was hard to be too mad about it when Sans kept a roof over his head. Papyrus just wanted his brother to get a job where he didn't come back so sick he couldn't move, or with broken bones, or with...

 

Well the eye thing hadn't been pleasant but that was in the past.

 

Papyrus stared at his sleeping brother wondering when he would wake up. Sans always woke up for dinner. Papyrus sometimes thought his brother had an internal clock that only worked for meal times. A quick glance at the clock told him Sans had been asleep for three hours and dinner time was in about twenty minutes.

 

Papyrus gently grabbed Sans shoulder and shook it in an attempt to get him to wake up.

 

"Mmmmmmmm." Sans said blearily slapping the hand away with his non injured arm.

 

"SANS YOU HAVE TO EAT SOMETHING OR YOU WILL NOT HEAL PROPERLY."

 

"Five more minutes." Sans mumbled into his pillow.

 

Sans had asked for five more minutes about three times in the past hour. It was apparent to Papyrus that Sans was not getting out of bed for anything. This was a "bad day" clearly his arm wasn't the only thing that was hurt. Something else was going on but Papyrus didn't know what or how to help.

 

"I WILL BE RIGHT BACK." Papyrus declared as he stomped out of Sans room and into their small living room. He could just let his lazy ass of a brother sleep. However he would not be the awesome brother he knew he was if he let Sans go without eating when he clearly needed it.

 

So Papyrus made his way to the kitchen. He needed to make something simple that Sans could eat in bed. Spotting the loaf of bread on the counter Papyrus decided that toast would do for now.

 

He made the toast, put a generous amount of jam on it, and got a glass of juice to go with it. Then he made his way back to Sans room.

 

His brother hadn't moved from where Papyrus had left him. He took a seat at the edge of Sans matres.

 

"I BROUGHT YOU SOME FOOD." Papyrus stated placing the plate and glass on Sans night stand.

 

Getting his brother to sit up was a pain but when he was sitting the rest was easy. Papyrus would never understand how his brother managed to eat while still asleep. It truly was something to behold. The only thing Papyrus really had to do in situations like this was hold a plate over his brother's lap to catch the crumbs. Toast and juice wasn't the healthiest snack but hopefully it would help.

 

When Sans had finished eating Papyrus got up to put the dirty dishes in the sink. When he tried to walk away he noticed his shirt was caught on something. Looking down he saw it was caught on Sans hand.

 

"Don't go." His brother mumbled still very out of it.

 

Papyrus sighed and put the dishes back on the night stand. He would take care of those later.

 

Carefully he pulled back the sheets and got into bed next to his brother. Taking extra care not to jostle his arm. As soon as Papyrus pulled the sheets up over them Sans snuggled into his side. Stuff like this was not uncommon in there small home. When Sans was really out of it Papyrus would often lay with him.

 

As he lay there with his big brother, who was injured and out of it, Papyrus felt a wave of frustration well up in his soul. This wasn't fair. They shouldn't have to live in this little cramped apartment in the capitol. Sans, his poor weak willed older brother, should not have to work a job he hates and is bad at just to keep them safe. Papyrus was mad and frustrated at their situation, the world they lived in, and also himself.

 

He wanted to be strong and respected. He wanted to help Sans pay the bills, and he wanted to make Sans strong so he never got hurt again. Papyrus placed a hand on his brother skull. They were the same size at the moment but it was obvious to the both of them Papyrus would soon grown much bigger than his brother. When he was big and strong he would take charge.

 

Things would change.

 

"Things will get better brother." Papyrus said in a soft voice. Sans didn't make any movement and he was still snoring softly. Confident in his brothers heavy sleeping Papyrus leaned in and placed a skeleton kiss on his brother's forehead.

 

"I may be small now but I promise you I will grow big and strong. No one in this hell hole will be able to stand in my way."

 

Sans hummed in his sleep and Papyrus couldn't tell if it was because Sans had heard him or not. Whatever the case it didn't matter. Papyrus had just made a promise and he never broke a promise.

 

Papyrus would become strong and feared.

 

No one would be able to stand in his way.

 

They would be safe.


End file.
